battlefront_heroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Command Center
Blurb "This building is the core of your base. Upgrade your Command Center to unlock new defenses and buildings!" Introduction The Command Center is the most important building in your base: #Not only does it control the maximum quota of each building and their respective maximum levels, but also: #Functions as the primary building to protect against enemy players as you will lose medals if this building falls. Description BU_CommandCenter_l1_55.png|Level 1 BU_CommandCenter_l2_55.png|Level 2 BU_CommandCenter_l3_55.png|Level 3 BU_CommandCenter_l4_55.png|Level 4 BU_CommandCenter_l5_55.png|Level 5 BU_CommandCenter_l6_55.png|Level 6 BU_CommandCenter_l7_55.png|Level 7 BU_CommandCenter_l8_55.png|Level 8 BU_CommandCenter_l9_55.png|Level 9 BU_CommandCenter_l10_55.png|Level 10 Praesent augue augue, malesuada finibus ligula quis, eleifend interdum lacus. Proin molestie vehicula quam, rhoncus dapibus eros pellentesque ut. Ut ipsum justo, pharetra rhoncus dictum vel, ornare in ligula. Praesent bibendum rutrum erat, vitae accumsan odio aliquet id. Phasellus ornare sem condimentum lectus varius pellentesque. Vestibulum eu ex porttitor urna vehicula fermentum sit amet sit amet libero. Phasellus ullamcorper arcu eget elit laoreet ultrices. Nulla facilisi. Quisque vitae volutpat lorem. Etiam lectus urna, euismod sed egestas vitae, posuere a dui. Praesent viverra orci a odio accumsan, nec fringilla metus ultrices. Nullam quis tellus scelerisque urna ullamcorper molestie. Maecenas vitae venenatis diam, vel lacinia augue. Fusce egestas id tortor quis ultrices. Nulla luctus auctor lacus ut molestie. Purchase Vivamus rhoncus congue efficitur. Fusce nec dapibus erat, a vestibulum orci. Etiam ultrices nunc vel mi malesuada, vestibulum venenatis lectus lacinia. Nunc luctus id est ac ultricies. Suspendisse id tempus elit, sit amet ultricies neque. Sed consectetur egestas urna, ut placerat libero condimentum eu. Praesent porta odio felis, et consequat velit vulputate condimentum. Aliquam erat volutpat. Quisque justo felis, placerat ut ornare non, pretium a velit. Phasellus id imperdiet dolor, ac placerat nisl. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Strategy Phasellus tristique turpis eget elit posuere hendrerit vel sit amet tortor. Sed dignissim justo vitae eleifend laoreet. Cras id felis eu justo vulputate tempor vel vitae nulla. Etiam nec ipsum dolor. Curabitur et ex sed metus porttitor lobortis. Ut ac libero a dolor hendrerit iaculis. Sed congue arcu eu ante imperdiet, tempor feugiat orci elementum. Nulla egestas, erat eu fringilla maximus, elit lectus eleifend ligula, vitae feugiat ligula odio a tellus. Vestibulum fringilla mauris eu ornare accumsan. Donec gravida sed turpis eget ultrices. Cras nisi quam, semper vitae tempus sed, feugiat eu justo. Mechanics In sit amet viverra orci. Nulla auctor est eu neque iaculis mollis. Praesent eleifend ante quis odio imperdiet egestas. Donec in leo id est euismod pulvinar. Vivamus leo lorem, ullamcorper eu euismod vel, porttitor eu sapien. Etiam eget dolor augue. Cras sagittis sem eu velit molestie, sed sodales eros commodo. Nam ac erat lectus. Donec volutpat placerat odio in tempor. Vestibulum in dui sit amet lorem vestibulum ullamcorper eget quis ipsum. Maecenas ut tincidunt turpis, a tempus libero. Proin sagittis justo in euismod euismod. Sed sed arcu sed sapien iaculis fringilla eget at nibh. Sed porta urna eget leo cursus, eget gravida eros lobortis. Cras rutrum neque turpis, non vestibulum mi tristique ut. Integer a laoreet ipsum. Upgrade Details Aliquam eleifend ultricies diam nec iaculis. Donec justo metus, efficitur eget convallis quis, consequat a lacus. Donec dictum interdum lacus, sit amet finibus neque finibus ut. Duis ornare dignissim quam, vel dignissim nisl posuere a. Curabitur tristique odio in tortor varius, feugiat porttitor urna venenatis. Mauris ac nisi pharetra mi varius lobortis vel ut neque. Cras et convallis sapien. Donec blandit ullamcorper ipsum sed dapibus. Vestibulum viverra dignissim bibendum. Sed pulvinar lobortis blandit. Maecenas a imperdiet tellus. Category:Base Category:Buildings